


A Rock and a Lock, Some birds and a Hawk

by JustAPersonWithSocialAnxiety



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, I Don't Even Know, My friend and i were just messing around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:34:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27113365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAPersonWithSocialAnxiety/pseuds/JustAPersonWithSocialAnxiety
Summary: Me and my friend were messing around at 10 pm and this happenedEnjoy i think
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	A Rock and a Lock, Some birds and a Hawk

A rock and a lock  
Sitting on a dock  
Watching the birds flock  
At 6 o clock.

Looking at colorful chalk  
Beside the smelly socks.

A rock and a lock,  
Taking a walk  
Down the block,  
Buying some stock.

And some clocks  
Go "tick tock"  
"Its 8 o clock."

And some bids go squawk,  
Before they are eaten by crocs  
And they are mocked  
By the hawk,  
Cause they have ugly socks,  
That they bought around the block.

And they are shocked  
That the hawk would mock,  
As the hawk  
Hid a combination lock!


End file.
